Munchlax
| name=Munchlax| jname=(ゴンベ Gonbe)| image = | ndex=#446| evofrom=None| evointo=Snorlax| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Munch-Lahks | hp=135| atk=85| def=40| satk=40| sdef=85| spd=5| species=Big Eater Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=231.5 lbs.| ability =Pickup *Thick Fat| color='Black'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Munchlax (ゴンベ Gonbe) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is Known as the big eater Pokemon. It evolves into Snorlax with a high happiness level.He is known for his VERY high appetite and eats anything edible except Pokemon and humans.He also is Known for his powerful Hyper Beam attack. Appearance It's body is blue with cream on the lower half of its face, on its upper chest, and on its feet. It also has an under bite. It has two pointy ears on the top of its head and three claws on its feet. It had five points at the end of its hand that serve as fingers. A Shiny Munchlax is just a brighter blue color. Munchlax has the same abilities as Snorlax, only it is much weaker. It can learn many different moves with TMs such as Solar Beam, Thunder, Focus Punch, and Brick Break. In the Anime May has a Munchlax which she caught in Berry, Berry Interesting. It remains a powerhouse in her team for a long time. In the movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, May's Munchlax is caught stealing a full plate of fruit. Game Info Munchlax can only be found in Diamond and Pearl if you interact with Honey Trees. Even then, there is only a 1% chance you'll find one. You can also breed Snorlax with Full Incense attached. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | name=Munchlax| diamond=It wolfs down its weight in food once a day, swallowing food whole with almost no chewing.| pearl=It hides food under its long body hair. However, it forgets it has hidden the food.| platinum=In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.| heartgold=It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing.| soulsilver=It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing. }} Side Game Data |number=027 |pokemon=Munchlax |group=Normal |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It thrashes around to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction) }} In the TCG May's Munchlax TC Stats Basic. 50 HP. Uncommon. Retreat Cost: One Clear Energy. Weakness: Fighting Energy. Resistance: Ghost Energy. Dex: 446 Special Ability (Poke-POWER): Baby Evolution. Once during your turn (before your attack), you may put a card named May's Snorlax from your hand onto May's Munchlax (this counts as evolving May's Munchlax) and remove all damage counters from May's Munchlax. Attacks Munch Flip 3 coins. This attack causes 10 damage times the number of heads. (10x) Two Clear Energies ---- Munchlax TC Stats Basic. 60 HP. Rare. Big Eater Pokemon Height: 2'00" Weight: 231.5 lbs. It wolfs down its own weight in food once a day, swallowing whole food with almost no chewing. Lv. 8 Retreat Cost: Two Clear Energy. Weakness: Fighting Energy. Resistance: None. Dex: 446 Special Ability (Poke-POWER): Baby Evolution. Once during your turn (before your attack), you may put a card named Snorlax from your hand onto Munchlax (this counts as evolving Munchlax) and remove all damage counters from Munchlax. Attacks Heave Discard 2 cards from your hand. (If you can't discard 2 cards, this attack does nothing.) Flip 2 coins. This attack does 30 damage times the number of heads. (30x) One Clear Energy. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon